The Crimson Princess
by Fiora Scarlet
Summary: Set 3 years after graduating from Beacon, Ruby returns home to meet with her friends and see how they are. All is well until a mysterious woman known only as Benihime turns up and starts causing problems for not just team RWBY but the general public as well. As Ruby engages in a game of cat and mouse with Benihime, she must find her and catch her - before it's too late.
1. Benihime

'This is going to be fun,' she said to herself, clutching her letter in hand. She had sealed it with wax, her message carefully hidden inside.

_I wonder how she'll react to this, _she thought. Her mind raced with thoughts of the games they would play, the cat and mouse chase between an inexperienced young girl and a clever woman.

After posting her message, she waited with bated breath, eagerly anticipating the day she would receive that message.

'Just a few more days… a little while longer until my plan finally begins. I hope you enjoy the activities I've got set up for you… Ruby Rose.'

* * *

Ruby breathed in the fresh air of Vale. It had been a long time since she had been here, her mission taking much longer than she had expected. These past 6 months she had been all the way over in Vacuo aiding with relief efforts after a Grimm outbreak had left the kingdom in quite a sorry state.

'I'm home!'

The girls excited outburst drew stares of many people around, but she didn't care. She was finally back, and she intended to savour her time here.

She decided that she would first head over to her favourite coffee shop, one that Blake also frequented on occasion. Sure enough, the Faunus was there again today, so Ruby decided to go sit with her for a while.

'Hey, Blake. Still wearing the bow I see,' Ruby commented, her pleasant smile cheering Blake up as she looked up from her book.

'You know how I feel about that, Ruby. Even if I have gotten a bit better around people, I'm not ready to take it off just yet. How did your job go?'

'The usual. Just cleanup duty mainly, but it paid well so I don't mind.'

'Don't you ever get bored of doing that stuff?' Blake asked, something which Ruby scoffed at.

'The girl who stayed up several nights in a row to look for one man is telling _me _about being boring? I really need to change my image, don't I?'

'That was a long time ago Ruby, and you know it. I'm different now,' Blake answered.

'Still,' Ruby sighed, 'it's hard to believe that it's already been 3 years since we graduated from Beacon… it feels like just yesterday.'

'I know that feeling,' Blake agreed, looking down at her book again. You heard the news from Ozpin?'

'No, what's going on?'

'Apparently Vale and Atlas are going to be spearheading some project together soon. Something about joining together and sending out a bunch of experienced Hunters and Huntresses to go clear an area to found a new settlement. Sounds pretty interesting if you ask me, you should check it out.'

'Yeah,' Ruby replied, intrigued. 'I'll drop in later and ask him about it. Anyway, I'm gonna head out. I've got a sister and an heiress to go see,' she cheerily continued, Blake giving a small nod and smile as Ruby headed out.

* * *

Ruby figured Yang would be training at the gym, something that had become somewhat of a hobby for her after graduating from Beacon. After arriving, she noticed Pyrrha was also there, but was taking a break and just sat watching Yang train instead.

'Hey guys, I'm back!'

Ruby's squeals caught the Huntresses' attention, both of them happily turning her way. Yang practically pounced on her sister before refraining at the last second, noticing just how sweaty she was.

'It's been a while, Rubes. How was your job?'

'The usual,' Ruby replied contentedly. 'How about you? Anything interesting happen while I was gone?'

'Not really,' Pyrrha chimed in. 'Vale's been pretty quiet without you, actually. Ever since Nora and Ren went on their journey across Remnant we've not really had anyone to make a ruckus. It feels a little bit empty, honestly.'

'Is that right?' Ruby asked with a chuckle, turning back to her sister. 'How have you been, sis? Everything been going well as a bodyguard I take it?'

'Yeah, don't worry about me. What you should be thinking about right now is how drunk you and I are getting tonight to celebrate you coming back. I'll pay for the first round.'

'Yang, you know I don't drink,' Ruby answered with a laugh, Yang tickling her as she spoke.

'You know I aint taking no for an answer! We're gonna have a party tonight whether you like it or not!'

'Alright, alright!' Ruby managed to splutter between giggles, squirming from Yang's grasp. 'I'm glad to see you guys are doing OK. You have fun training, I have a date with a certain dust company heiress to attend to.'

'9 PM, my place! If you're late you're drinking twice as much!'

Satisfied with their conversation, Ruby headed for her final destination – the Schnee Dust Company.

* * *

Upon arriving, the secretary had a look of pleasant surprise on her face at seeing Ruby.

'Miss Rose! It's good to see you. Would you like to see Miss Schnee?'

'That'd be great, thanks,' Ruby softly replied. 'And how many times have I told you to call me Ruby? Hearing you say Miss Rose feels weird.

'I apologise, but you are Miss Schnee's close friend and personal guest. It would be rude to refer to you by name, even if you ask me to.'

Ruby gave a disdainful smile. She had always hated that, how people seemed to put themselves down just because of Weiss' family name. It was something the heiress herself disliked, but as long as her parents remained in control of the Schnee Dust Company there was nothing Weiss could do to change that fact.

'She's on the twelfth floor,' the receptionist added.

'Thanks.'

With that, Ruby headed up to see Weiss who was running the Schnee branch in Vale whilst her parents were on a business trip in Vacuo.

'Ruby!'

The gleeful tone of Weiss called out to her as she set foot on the floor. It still amazed Ruby how incredible the place looked, the walls splashed with a vibrant mixture of colour and artworks that gave the room life.

Weiss placed the papers she was holding down on the desk in front of her and ran up to Ruby, throwing her arms around her.

'It hasn't been the same without you, Ruby.'

'It's good to be back,' she cheerfully replied. 'How have you been?'

'I've been fine. Running the company while my parents are away is hard, though. Winter's been helping me with what she can but she's busy with work as well.'

Thinking for a moment, Ruby decided to offer help.

'Is there anything I can do?'

Looking around, Weiss contemplated, spying a letter that was lying on her desk.

'Well, there's nothing for you to do in the office but if you could mail this for me when you leave that would be great,' Weiss said, handing Ruby the envelope.

'Sure thing. Don't push yourself too hard, okay? I'm gonna go get reacquainted with the town but I'll drop by sometime to see how you are.'

Heading out, she posted the letter on her way to the town centre. She had some time to kill, so figured she could spend some of her newly earned money.

A few hours later, Ruby left the town centre several thousand lien lighter and about ten pounds heavier with assorted shopping.

'I really need to stop impulse buying,' she told herself, checking the time as she walked.

8:12 PM. There was still some time before her meet up with Yang, so she headed back to her apartment to sort her clothes out and get ready for her night out. It took her some time to get her keys after wrestling with the shopping, but she eventually managed to open the door and was pleased to see everything as she left it. That was when she noticed a single, small letter in front of her door, sealed with red wax.

'Fancy,' she said to herself. 'I wonder who this is from?'

Her mind immediately went to Weiss, before shaking that thought from her head. Weiss knew she was out on a job, so why would she send her a letter? That wouldn't make sense.

As she opened it, she noticed the unfamiliar handwriting.

_Definitely not someone I know._

Reading the letter aloud, it seemed almost cryptic with how it was worded. It didn't seem like it had any meaning or purpose, which confused Ruby.

_Beware the crimson princess that lurks amongst shadow,_

_She who would cause strife in the name of ideals,_

_For she will be the undoing of the system,_

_She will tear the people apart,_

_She will toy with the lesser beings,_

_And if need be, she will stain her own hands with scarlet._

There was one thing that was for certain. That letter gave her the chills.

_What a weird prank… _Ruby thought to herself. She'd never read anything like it.

'Oh crap! Yang!'

Looking at the clock, it was already 8:47. She was almost definitely going to be late, and that would not make Yang very happy.

* * *

Sure enough, she was late to Yang's apartment and Yang looked at her with a knowing smile.

'Admit it, you wanted to get totally drunk tonight, didn't you little sis?'

'No, I did not,' Ruby replied lightly. Blake and Weiss already had plans, but Pyrrha was free so she went out with Yang and Ruby, the three of them drinking long into the night.

* * *

'She's the one,' the woman said, pointing to the white haired girl who was leaving the Schnee office building. The two men she had with her stealthily crept up on the girl, one man covering her mouth whilst the other applied a rag covered in a sleeping drug, the girl soon giving up her struggle as she succumbed to unconsciousness.

'Nice job. Come with me. I'll show you where we're going to be staying for the next few weeks.'

That woman's playful smile was one that struck pure terror into the hearts of those men.

* * *

'Ugh…' Ruby groaned, her head pounding. 'Where am I?'

Looking around, she recognised it as her own place. Someone must have been kind enough to escort her home, if the fact that she couldn't remember anything from the previous night was anything to go by.

The time was already 11:20 AM, Ruby apparently having overslept. Grabbing a glass of water and some painkillers, she hoped they would dull the throbbing pain in her head at least a little bit when the phone rang.

'Hello?'

Her groggy, unenthusiastic voice told all about how much she wanted to speak right now, but her attitude changed when she heard what was being said on the other line. Amidst blubbers and sobs, Weiss' voice could be heard, Ruby unable to comprehend what she was hearing.

'What did you say…?'

Ruby needed her to repeat it, just to make sure she had heard it correctly.

'Winter's been kidnapped! Some… some woman, she calls herself 'Benihime' called me and told me she had my sister! I looked all over for her, and she's nowhere to be seen! I'm scared, Ruby… Winter is my only sister, and that woman has her! Please, you have to help me! I don't know what to do! I-'

Ruby hung the phone up.

_No way… wait a second, Benihime? I could swear I've heard that somewhere before…_

As it dawned on her what it was, she slowly turned her attention to the letter she had received last night.

'Benihime… Crimson Princess…'

Quickly reading through it again, she noticed something. One line in particular.

_She will tear the people apart._

This letter wasn't just jumbled nonsense. It was a challenge.

'She will toy with the lesser beings, huh?'

Ruby grew furious at this anonymous sender. Whoever wrote this letter had kidnapped Winter Schnee, and she intended to find out who it was.

'We'll see who the lesser being is when I'm finished with you.'


	2. Plans and Demands

Ruby immediately headed to Weiss' mansion, Yang and Blake having arrived ahead of time as soon as they heard about what had happened.

'What the hell does she want?' Yang angrily blurted, her fists clenched tightly in frustration.

'I… I don't know… if it's about money, we can easily pay, but she hasn't made her demands yet…'

It was heartbreaking to watch Weiss, the girl who had grown much more confident and sociable over the years to be cowering like this out of anxiety. The fear of losing a sibling forever was something that no person should have to go through. Ruby knew this firsthand, having a similar experience with her mother. She felt as though she was watching herself from all those years ago, when she had lost her mother.

'Mom…' Ruby muttered to herself, a single teardrop rolling down her cheek as she tried not to cry.

'_Mommy! Mommy, don't leave!'_

'_Ruby, stay inside the carriage! Don't come out here!'_

'_Mommy… I'm scared…'_

The fire that swallowed her village was still fresh in her mind. A failed attempt at a settlement outside of the four major kingdoms, it was where Ruby had lived with her mother for the first 6 years of her life. When the Grimm overran the village, it was during the Vytal festival, meaning the vast majority of the Hunters and Huntresses had gone to watch it live. There were a few that stayed, and a handful of soldiers tasked with defending the village, but it was insurmountable odds they faced. An endless horde of Grimm, all ripping and tearing their way into the village whichever way they could… blood was shed, and the sound of screams filled the air. Even some of the Hunters fell in battle, most of them being eaten whilst still alive, not even given the mercy of death before the Grimm set upon them. That was when Summer decided to stay behind to allow the civilians to escape. Ruby resisted of course, but she was forced onto a carriage nonetheless. She still remembered the sight of her mother's back like that, her shoulders tensed up with her weapon in hand. She remembered the last words her mother ever spoke to her.

'_I love you, Ruby. When you grow up, be happy, alright? I'll… I'll miss you, Ruby.'_

'_Mommy…'_

'_Go, now!' Summer called to the carriage driver._

And just like that Ruby was torn from her mother, forced to watch as she fought wave after wave of Grimm with no end in sight.

In the end, aside from those who had evacuated on carriages and even after an extensive search of the surrounding areas, not a single survivor was found. Not even a body. Every last person was dead. The project was called a complete failure, and no attempt had been made since to create a new settlement which brought her back to what she had been told the previous day.

_That's right… Blake mentioned there was going to be a new settlement attempt soon, didn't she…?_

Ruby shuddered at the thought. She hadn't thought much of it yesterday, but now with that vivid memory of her mother fresh in her mind she felt sick just thinking about it.

_What if I move there? If the same thing happens… will I go the exact same way as my mother?_

She was roused from her daydream by the ringing of a phone. The four girls looked at each other before Blake nodded at Weiss, prompting her to answer.

'H-hello…?'

'Five seconds,' a warped, inhuman voice answered. It was most definitely a voice changer of some kind, one that made her voice unrecognisable.

'I'm sorry?'

'That's how long it took you to pick up the phone. I sure hope you weren't communicating with the police. You see, I don't like the police all that much. I'd sure hate it if something were to happen to little Winter here, and I have a feeling she might get hurt if the police get involved.'

'U-understood… but… may I ask what it is you want?'

'I see. Straight to business, huh? Very well. It's quite simple, actually.'

The next few words sent ice down Weiss' spine.

'You want what?'

She needed confirmation that the wild request was indeed real, that it was not just a mere fabrication of her worried mind.

'You should learn to listen. I don't like repeating myself. Keep that in mind. What I want, Weiss, is for the entire Schnee Dust Company's wealth be changed into stocks. More specifically, the stocks of the Wirtschaft Corporation. Do that for me, and I promise your sister will be returned safe and sound.'

With that, Benihime hung up.

'Wait!'

But Weiss was too late. When she tried redialling, she was met with a number that was out of service.

'What did she say?' Ruby asked, keen to get more information on this 'Benihime.'

'Well, she wants all of the Schnee fortune investing into stocks at the Wirtschaft Corporation, and she said if we get the police involved my sister will get hurt. I… I don't know what to do… I can't just give up everything my parents have worked so hard to achieve, but this is my sister we're talking about! She's my only sister…'

It was clear that the stress was taking an immense toll on Weiss, the poor girl blubbering in confusion. She didn't know what Benihime hoped to gain from this, or why her family was being targeted.

'Do you guys mind if I head out for a while?' Ruby asked, the three of them giving consent to it.

* * *

_There are a few things I need to check out. Think, Ruby. What do you know so far?_

_One: Benihime fears the police force. That much is obvious, what with her demanding them not to get involved. She knows they can catch her, so she wants them to stay out of this. It's a good thing Winter's disappearance hasn't been made public yet, or else they would be going out of their way to find her right now._

_Two: Benihime is operating from somewhere that has at least some access to power. She might be using a cell phone, but it needs charging every now and then. She has to be somewhere around Vale too, as they weren't able to build a lot of radio towers across the continent due to the concentration of Grimm, so the reception wouldn't be very good._

_Three: Benihime must have some knowledge of the stock market. But why invest the Schnee Corporations fortune into another company?_

That third point was something Ruby intended to find out soon. Using the dustnet, she looked up the details of the Wirtschaft Corporation, and the results made everything crystal clear.

'Oh… I get it now.'

That particular company had had a rather… predictable run in recent months. The stocks rose and fell almost exactly the same amount at the same intervals. Within the next two weeks, according to that trend, those stocks would plummet once more. Everything the Schnee family invests would be worthless afterwards.

'She isn't trying to make Wirtschaft richer. She wants to make the Schnee's poorer,' Ruby said to herself. With this new information, Benihime's goals became the tiniest bit clearer. The Schnee's are a huge dust manufacturer, so let's see… dust is mainly used for energy and…'

The answer hit her right at that moment.

'Energy and weaponry. Oh my god. Is she planning to…?'

No. Ruby pushed the thought aside, not wanting to imagine the outcome of if Ruby's statement was correct. When her phone rang, she was not surprised to see that Weiss was the caller.

'Did something happen?'

'Ruby, please come quick! It's Winter!'

Not even hearing the rest of Weiss' sentence, she immediately got up and sprinted out the door all the way to the Schnee mansion, her semblance carrying her there in no time at all.

* * *

'What happened?!' she blurted as she ran through the doors, Weiss crying and holding out a cell phone that she had in her hand.

'This… this just c-came in a text…'

Weiss looked about ready to pass out. Looking down at the photo, it was a picture of Winter's pale face, her cheeks stained with tears and her mouth duct taped shut. She was tied up, and there was a television behind her with a woman slapping a man on it.

'Turn on the TV,' Ruby told Yang as she looked the photo over again. 'Channel 5.'

There was a movie playing, a drama between two young lovers who both cheated on each other and attempt to reconcile with the help of counselling. It was the same movie as the one depicted in the photograph.

'This was taken a few minutes ago. The TV is playing the same movie that's airing right now. This is her way of saying Winter is safe, at least for now.'

Ruby contemplated the information she had found in her head, before finally deciding to speak her mind.

'Weiss, this is gonna be a bit difficult to swallow, but try to stay calm, alright?'

'What is it, Ruby?'

'You mustn't give in to Benihime. Reject her proposal.'

Weiss gave her the look Ruby had expected. It was one that read 'are you insane?'

'What…? If I reject it, then…'

'Who's to say she won't kill your sister anyway? Think about it, as soon as you invest that money Benihime's job is done. She could take a picture of your sister, send it to you to convince you she's safe and then kill her. By the time you find out it'll be too late.'

'What do you mean, 'too late?' I can just withdraw the money if she does something like that!'

'No, Weiss, you can't. I checked something out online. Wirtschaft stocks are going to plummet. That money will be worthless soon after you invest it.'

'But still,' Blake interjected, 'I've been thinking too! Benihime specifically said she didn't want police involvement! If she kills Winter, we have no reason to keep the police out of it! That would be completely _against _what she wanted!'

'The police aren't infallible, and we're dealing with someone who most definitely knows what they're doing here!' Ruby angrily stated, 'a person of her calibre could easily set someone else up to take the fall! The least we can do is to stop her from accomplishing her goal!'

Weiss couldn't take it anymore. Sobbing and dropping to her knees, she screamed out what she wanted to say.

'Please, stop talking like my sister is going to die! Please, I can't take it! I don't want to imagine a world without her! Ever since I was little she was so kind to me! She always played with me whenever my parents were busy, and she even took time out of her schedule to help me run the company while my parents are away! It's my fault that she's in this mess in the first place, so please, _**STOP TALKING AS THOUGH SHE'S ALREADY DEAD!**_'

She couldn't contain her emotions, and just let her tears spill out onto the floor. Ruby and Blake both looked at each other shamefully, aware that they were completely to blame for Weiss' current state. They didn't consider her feelings, and they both felt terrible for it.

'Weiss, I'm sorry…' Ruby began, her fists clenched in anger at herself. 'I didn't mean it like that. I _will _save your sister, even if I have to give my own life to do it. No matter what, I'll make sure she survives, alright?'

'Me too,' Blake added, 'I'll do everything I can to find her. Don't worry, Weiss. We'll bring her back safe and sound. You'll wonder why you were ever worried.'

The fragile girl looked up at the two of them, their reassuring words managing to pull some happiness out of her despair. They were right. She had three other capable Huntresses willing to help her at all costs. Why should she be worried? Everything would be fine. At least, that's what she'd like to think.

Giving her friends a hug, Weiss wiped away her tears.

'Is it OK if I have some time alone? I need to think about this on my own for a while.'

'Of course,' Yang replied. 'Give us a call if anything comes up. We'll do our best to help, we promise.'

* * *

With that, the three of them left Weiss' mansion. Turning to Blake, Ruby was the first to speak.

'Alright, we need to start searching. We'll start with the outskirts of Vale first, and then we'll work our way inwards. If Benihime would choose to hide a hostage anywhere, it would be away from people. Blake, you go search the western side. That's the most densely populated area and you have the best eyesight. I'll search the southern district, and Yang, you go look around the eastern sector. If anything happens, call me and I'll head straight over to your location. Is that OK?'

'Fine by me,' Blake replied.

'Same here,' Yang enthusiastically barked.

The three of them went their separate ways, beginning the search for Winter and by extension, the search for Benihime. And all three of them had the same thought.

_I will find you, Winter!_


	3. Wild Goose Chase

Weiss didn't get any sleep that night. She was too busy worrying about Winter. Ruby, Blake and Yang had all searched with her long into the night, but they eventually had to give up due to fatigue. Even if they wanted to find her, they needed rest or there was no way they'd be able to keep the search up.

_What do I tell my parents? They'll be back tomorrow… if Winter isn't back by then…_

Weiss took a glance at the clock.

5:43 AM.

_I've got nothing better to do anyway seeing as I can't sleep, so I may as well go for a walk to clear my head._

Donning her fur jacket, she headed outside, Myrtenaster in tow. Winter may not have been a Huntress, but Weiss could certainly look after herself. The cold air made her skin numb, but she didn't care. The change of pace felt nice to her. It helped her forget about everything, just for a little while. She didn't know what to do, so she just took a short walk around the town, eventually growing tired of it and returning home.

Upon her arrival, she noticed something. A mysterious briefcase was in front of the door, and it had definitely not been there when she had left.

'Who…'

Weiss' mind immediately went to Benihime.

'Did she… did she come here?'

Fearfully reaching out to the briefcase, she slowly picked it up and opened it, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw it was empty but for a small piece of paper. She took a deep breath before reading the message.

_You will place the money in this briefcase. Tomorrow morning I will call you no later than 9 AM with further instructions. If you wish to see your sister alive again, you will follow them to the letter. And again, if I smell any police involvement the deal is off and your sister dies. Have a good day._

'Have a good day…?' Weiss repeated, sickened by how casual Benihime acted. 'Yeah right.'

Weiss attempted to get some sleep again, but she was once more unable to, the stress being too much. Instead, she just lay in bed, contemplating Benihime's letter.

_The entire Schnee company's wealth… gone. I want my sister back, but… the company is everything we have. What do I do…?_

The time was already 10:34 AM.

_Ruby and the others are probably out searching for her, aren't they…? Oh yeah, they said they'd get her back… Winter's going to be fine…'_

Finally succumbing to exhaustion, Weiss drifted off to sleep, still plagued with worry but confident that her friends would save her sister.

* * *

'I wonder how she'll react to my curveball?'

'Why did you choose to send her a briefcase in the first place, Benihime? Why tell her to invest the money and then send her specific instructions on how to carry it?'

'Because,' she replied confidently whilst adjusting the mask she was wearing, 'I don't plan to have her invest the money at all. I'm going to change my request, and instead tell her to bring the money in cash to a certain location. If I am correct, she'll get quite flustered after I tell her to do something differently, and if they've tried to plan anything to keep both the money and get their sister back then it will ruin that too.'

'Then why not wait until tomorrow to send that briefcase?'

'I never said that the delivery of the money was the only thing I was going to do differently. I've got a little something up my sleeve for them,' she said whilst smirking. 'I'm already aware that her friends are searching for Winter as we speak, but that's not a problem. They would never expect us to be here.'

'That's true,' the man replied. 'This place is supposed to be the safest place in Vale. This is the last place they'd suspect.'

Just then, a soft voice interrupted their conversation.

'Why are you doing this?'

It was Winter Schnee. She was unrestrained and completely unharmed, yet Benihime remained perfectly calm.

'Oh, it's nothing personal,' Benihime casually responded. 'Well, actually it is. But not against you. You see, the Schnee Dust Company have hurt a lot of people in the past.'

Winter began to grow intimidated by the ever so slightly flaring voice of Benihime, slowly growing louder and louder with anger.

'Specifically, your parents have been the biggest offenders. You have no idea what atrocities they committed. No idea how much I suffered because of their company. I lost my daughter because of your parents!'

Taking a breath to calm down, Benihime continued. 'I'm not doing this to hurt you or your sister. I'm doing this to hurt your parents. You can rest assured that I will not harm you while you are here. I might have threatened to hurt you to your sister, but that was necessary to bend her to my will. As far as I am concerned, you are innocent. I will not harm an innocent young girl if I can help it. You have been fed well, given entertainment and have been left unrestrained. If that isn't enough for you to trust that you are safe I don't know what will convince you.'

'Maybe the fact that you kidnapped me is making me a little distrustful. Forgive me, I shouldn't be so rude in the presence of your kindness,' she sarcastically remarked.

'Look,' Benihime replied, 'I understand that you're probably very angry and upset. But this is a necessary evil. I'm going to show you and your sister just what kind of people your parents are. Sure, I'm also doing it to work towards my own goals as well, but that's irrelevant. Don't worry, in a few days you'll be back with your family and this will all be forgotten. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some shopping to go do. I'm going to need it for what's coming up,' she said with a sly smirk, before leaving Winter in the safe hands of her henchmen.

_They'll never suspect that we were hiding her under Beacon Academy all this time, _Benihime thought to herself.

* * *

'Where the hell could she be?'

Ruby's cries of frustration were followed by immediate thoughts of where Benihime could possibly be holding Winter.

'We've searched the entirety of the outskirts and still there's no sign of her… the only other places are residential areas but they're heavily populated, it'd be impossible to hide someone there without being caught unless…'

Ruby had finally caught onto how Benihime was able to pull off such a dangerous crime so easily.

'Unless Benihime isn't alone.'

_Damn it Ruby, why are you such an idiot? Why didn't you consider the fact that she had accomplices?!_

As she chastised herself, she began to thoroughly search the centre of Vale for any sign of Winter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blake and Yang were having as much success as Ruby. Blake had found absolutely nothing, but Yang did have an encounter with a lady who seemed suspicious of her.

'Are you looking for something?' the woman asked, obviously apprehensive of Yang's strange behaviour.

'Actually, yes,' she replied, intending on being as vague as possible with her answer. 'Have you seen a girl with white hair anywhere? She's about 5"10 and she wears light blue summer dresses all the time.'

Yang hoped it was vague enough to keep Winter's identity out of it but specific enough for the woman to have seen her.

'White hair and blue dresses, huh? Wait, I did actually see a girl like that. She was with two men; it looked like she'd fallen asleep or something. I figured she must have been drunk or something.'

'Do you know where she went?' Yang frantically asked, ecstatic that she had finally gotten somewhere.

'Yeah, they said something about taking her to the northern district. My guess would be to look there for her.'

'Thank you! This has been a huge help, thanks!'

'No problem,' the women replied, a coy smile crossing her lips as Yang turned away.

* * *

As Benihime entered her temporary hideout, she took a seat on one of her chairs, leaning back and taking a deep breath.

'It's good to know everything's going your way,' she commented to herself. 'I'm sure those guys are running rings around Vale right now, aren't they Winter?'

She tilted her head to look at the girl who was standing in the doorway.

'What did my parents do to you to make you hate them so much?'

Benihime seemed caught off guard by her sudden question.

'Well, there are a lot of reasons. Some indirect, others... not so much. You see, when a person has power, what do they do with it? Do they sit there and do nothing, or do they use it?'

Unsure of whether her question was rhetorical or not, Winter remained silent.

'They use it of course,' Benihime continued. 'When a person uses power, they realise just how great it is. They want to use it more. And they begin to use it so much that it borders on abuse. Abuse leads to hatred, hatred leads to fighting, and whoever wins the fight gains more power. It's a disgusting, vicious cycle. One which your parents have been milking for decades now. One which I intend to destroy. That's why I hate your parents. Do you understand now?'

Winter may not have been given the context of Benihime's words, but the sharp tone she spoke them with gave her a good idea.

'It was the settlement, wasn't it?'

That village, the failed experiment of so many years ago had been the only major investment the Schnee Dust Company had made outside of business. But they didn't fund the materials or tools for the village. They funded the weapons which the soldiers carried. The weapons that would eventually cause the deaths of so many innocents. Winter was well aware of the controversy surrounding her family, and Benihime's furious expression told her she was correct.

'It was indeed. I'm going to tear down everyone involved in that bastard experiment, even if I have to destroy the world to do it. They will pay for what they did.'

* * *

Weiss slowly roused from her slumber, and for a few moments she forgot all about the situation with Winter. However, reality soon set in and she panicked, unsure of the time.

'6:30 PM?! I missed an entire day?! Winter…!'

Immediately getting up and running to her front entrance, she flung the door open only to be met with Ruby and Blake both looking disheartened at her doorstep.

'Guys… what are you doing here…? Is Winter…?'

'No,' Ruby interjected, 'but we haven't found her. Actually, we haven't found anything. I'm sorry, Weiss. We promised you we'd bring her back, but we let you down.'

'I'm sorry too,' Blake said, not even raising her eyes to look at Weiss. 'Even with all the experience Ruby and I have with tracking and spying, we didn't find a thing. It's like she just disappeared.'

'I see,' Weiss replied, obviously disappointed that they couldn't find Winter. 'Well, I guess there's only one thing left to do. You guys can come in for a while.'

As she said that, she began to walk towards the town centre.

'Wait!' Ruby called after her. 'Where are you going?'

'…To the bank,' she solemnly replied. 'I'm going to take every bit of cash under the Schnee name and hand it over to Benihime.'

'Weiss…' Blake began, before the heiress interrupted.

'It's OK, Blake. She's my sister and I love her. I'd much rather have her than the company. I'm sure my parents will understand.'

She was about to leave again, before she noticed something.

'Wait, where's Yang?'

'We don't know,' Ruby dejectedly replied. 'We tried contacting her but didn't get a response.'

'I see… well, if you see her tell her that she doesn't have to keep up the search.'

'Are you sure you wanna do this?' Ruby continued, obviously torn at Weiss' decision.

'It's fine, Ruby. Really. I'd much rather have it this way than lose my sister.'

With the briefcase in hand, the only thing they could do was wait for Weiss to take the money out and get ready for tomorrow. It was sure to be a hectic day, with Weiss' parents returning home as well as the transfer happening soon.

'I wish there was something more we could do,' Blake said to Ruby, both of them determined to make sure Winter was returned to them in the coming days.

'There might still be something you can do,' Ruby told her with a smirk. 'I have an idea.'

'What are you thinking?' Blake asked, intrigued. Ruby's ideas whilst usually chaotic, were also usually very reliable plans.

'Well, Benihime wants Weiss to put her company's money in that briefcase, right?'

'I'd assume so, what about it?'

'If we can follow Weiss without Benihime noticing, she has to either come out herself or send one of her men to get the briefcase. She'll lead us right to her.'

_I can't tell her what I'm actually planning. She'd go nuts if she found out._

* * *

Weiss soon returned, the briefcase filled with all the cash to the Schnee name. In anticipation of tomorrow's events, Ruby and Blake both opted to stay the night at Weiss' house, Yang soon arriving after Blake sent a message.

_Benihime's got another thing coming if she thinks she's getting this money that easily._

Ruby took a small bottle out of her pocket something she had prepared in advance and slipped a little of it in each of their drinks. Within minutes her former teammates were out cold, the sleeping drug working like a charm.

Sneaking out, Ruby headed for the town centre. There were still plenty of stores open as it wasn't very late, so she bought a briefcase identical to the one Benihime had sent as well as a business suit, and a wig. She already possessed a tracking device, so she had everything she needed..

With that, Ruby's side of the plan had been set in motion.

* * *

The next morning soon came around, Weiss panicking when she realised that she could have missed Benihime's phone call. It was 8:33 AM, so she had just less than half an hour to get ready and wait for the call to arrive.

'Blake,' Ruby whispered, ushering the Faunus over to her.

'What is it?' Blake replied just as quietly, not wanting to rouse Weiss' suspicion.

'I want you to tail Weiss. I've got my own briefcase here full of tracking equipment, so I'll follow her from somewhere remote, but I think it's best if we have someone following her in person too. If we do this right we can save Winter and the money.'

'Sounds good, but what about Yang?' she answered, looking over at the blonde as she spoke.

'I'm about to talk to her about it. Just make sure you don't lose sight of her, OK? If an emergency comes up, dial my phone. I'll come right away.'

'Got it,' Blake said, pleased with the idea.

None of them had any clue what Ruby had done. She was certain of it. She definitely had a tracking device, but that wasn't to be used for Benihime. She had already planted that on the clothes Weiss had set out for the day. Speaking to Yang next, she explained what she wanted her to do.

'Yang, I know you aren't going to like this but I want you to stay here. Weiss' parents need to know what's going on, and if you come with us I'm worried that you'll go nuts and ruin everything.'

Yang groaned at the idea, but complied nonetheless.

'Ruby,' she called out, the redhead turning to face her sister, 'bring her back safe, OK?'

'Will do,' Ruby answered with a smile.

Weiss showered and changed clothes, and finally the familiar ringing tone began to play. Looking at the time, it was exactly 9 AM. There was no doubt about who the caller was. Picking it up, she answered with a timid voice.

'H-hello, Benihime.'

'Hello, Weiss. I trust you have the money ready?'

'Yes,' she replied in a disheartened tone. 'What do you want me to do?'

'You're going to be getting a bit of exercise today. I hope you're looking forward to it.'

After Weiss returned her remark with silence, Benihime continued.

'Head to the northern district. Take the train there if you would, and head for the large business tower. Also, keep this phone with you. I'll contact you further when you get there.'

'Understood,' Weiss replied, making her way to the train station. Ruby nodded to Blake, indicating that their operation had just begun. Blake silently stalked Weiss, whilst Ruby lagged a little further behind.

_I need Weiss to stop somewhere before I can act, _Ruby thought to herself as she moved. Knowing how clever Benihime was, she anticipated that it wouldn't be a simple, 'go here and leave the briefcase' deal, but rather it would be a very well laid out plan that she intended to outfox the group with. Little did Benihime know that Ruby had already made the first move.

Blake surveyed every little part of her surroundings, taking note of everything and everyone. She intended to memorize the clothing of everyone present, that way if someone was following them it would be fairly obvious.

Upon noting no suspicious activity, she continued quietly following Weiss, staying around 40 feet away just in case.

Weiss soon reached the building as instructed, and sure enough Benihime called a few seconds later.

'Good. Now I want you to head back to the southern district. Head for the large sports ground and wait at the front entrance for three minutes. Take a bus there this time though, not the train, and I'll contact you when your wait is finished.'

Weiss again did as she was told, although she was still confused by Benihime's strange instructions. Hours passed, and it seemed as though Benihime was just going to keep sending Weiss all around Vale forever. It was definitely taking its toll on Weiss and Blake, both of them having to use all of their energy to keep up with her demands. Ruby was faring a little better due to her semblance, but she was still feeling the strain of all the running around too.

_Good, _Benihime thought_. I've been sending them all over the city and haven't seen a single police officer near them. I guess they really didn't ask for their help. Now for the main course._

'Head to the western district and go to the park in the centre. There will be a white car there occupied by one man who will be smoking, and it will be unlocked. I want you to sit inside, do as he says and wait for further instructions.

Thankful that they were finally getting somewhere, Weiss headed over to her new destination as quickly as possible.

Sure enough, there was one car there that fit Benihime's description, and she climbed into the back seat, tightly clutching the briefcase.

'So you're the girl?' the man asked in a gruff tone, taking a puff of his cigarette.

'Yes,' Weiss replied, gaining confidence that she would be with her sister again soon.

'Place the briefcase on the seat next to you. Don't touch it until Benihime says so, or else. She'll contact you shortly.'

'Y-yes,' Weiss answered, a little intimidated by the man's tough appearance.

He got up and left, leaving her all alone in the car with the briefcase.

A few minutes later, she heard a knock on the window and quickly looked up, her expression turning to horror.

A man and woman were staring at her through the window and gesturing her to step outside.

They were wearing police uniforms.


	4. Case Closed

_The police…?_

Weiss blood froze, Benihime's voice ringing inside her head.

_She said if the police got involved Winter would get hurt… what do I do?_

She had no choice but to follow their orders for now, so she stepped out of the car.

'Y-yes…?'

The tension in Weiss voice was obvious.

_Oh god… they're definitely suspicious of me…_

'I'd like to ask you a few questions,' the woman asked.

Weiss was shaking and could feel beads of sweat beginning to form on her forehead, but she timidly nodded her head in response.

'Are you the owner of this car?'

'N-no,' she responded, her voice cracking as she spoke.

'Do you know who does own it?'

'No,' she replied again.

'I see…'

The officer had a thoughtful look on her face as she asked her next question.

'Were you coaxed or blackmailed into waiting in this car?'

Weiss felt her mind screaming at her, telling her to spill everything to them, to tell them everything about Winter. It was that same thought of Winter that kept her from making such an outburst.

'I'll ask again, were you blackmailed into waiting here?'

'No,' Weiss firmly responded, realising she needed to sound more sure of herself.

'Hey,' her partner called from behind her, 'what's inside this briefcase?'

Weiss thought her heart was going to burst out of her chest from the stress, and without thinking, she did something that under normal circumstances she would never have even considered.

'That's mine!'

Snatching the briefcase out of the officers hands, she ran as fast as she could, clutching it tightly to her chest. She heard the shouts and footsteps of the officers behind her, but they quickly faded away as they realised she was too quick for them to catch.

She soon came to a stop some several blocks away, spluttering for breath in a back street away from crowded public areas. A few minutes passed, and then she heard it.

The familiar ringing of the phone Benihime had given her. She nervously answered, unsure of what Benihime would say or do.

'Didn't I tell you not to get the police involved?'

'I-it was an accident! I waited there just like you said, and they approached me!'

_Who?! Who called the police? A person who lived in the area, or…_

Her mind floated back to what Ruby had said a few days ago.

'_Don't give her the money.'_

_No… she wouldn't… Ruby wouldn't do that…_

_Would she?_

She was snapped back to reality by Benihime's cold words.

'Maybe I should just kill your sister right now.'

'No, please! I'll do anything! I didn't involve the police, so please… please don't hurt her…'

Weiss quivering body was met with a ray of hope upon Benihime's next sentence.

'This is your last warning. Any other instances like that and your sister will suffer the consequences. Now, head over to the eastern district, in the business sector. Wait there until I give my next order.'

'The business district…?'

This was a strange order. Until now, all the locations had been fairly public. Virtually nobody went to the business district unless they worked there, as most business deals were agreed over the phone. The only time the offices were used were when companies were meeting in person to discuss something important or to enter partnerships. Weiss herself had never actually been to it before as the Schnee Dust Company was in the northern section of Vale, mostly out of the way of pedestrians.

* * *

_This is my chance, _Ruby thought to herself, the bug that she had planted on Weiss clothes giving her exactly the information she wanted. _The business district is perfect! Benihime won't know what went wrong when this is over._

* * *

Blake herself grew somewhat worried after witnessing the police intervention, but nonetheless remaining incognito so as to not draw attention to herself. If she wanted to catch Benihime, she needed to restrain herself no matter what happened. However, even she was growing ever more worn out by the constant movement, and she knew she couldn't keep it up for much longer.

* * *

'What did you just say?!'

Yang had explained the situation as gently as she could, but Weiss' parents were both furious at how calm she was.

'That's it, I'm going out there to look for her,' Weiss' mother stated, placing her luggage down on the ground next to her.

'Wait! We've already searched all over Vale for Winter,' Yang reasoned. 'If it was as simple as just looking around for her she'd be safe and sound right now.'

'Then I'll call the police. They will be able to handle this situation properly. They will at least deal with it better than a bunch of young girls.'

'You can't,' Yang stressed, remembering the threat that had been placed against them. 'The kidnapper said that if there's any police intervention Winter will die.'

'What?'

The looks of shock on their face turned to defeat as they realised that team RWBY was their best hope of seeing their daughter alive again.

'I don't believe this,' her husband stated angrily, 'we can't call the police, we have no idea where Winter might be and on top of that they've demanded every last bit of cash to the Schnee name… we're going to lose everything…'

Yang could see they were losing hope, so decided to try and reassure them.

'That might not be true. My sis is a very smart girl. A bit ditzy at times, sure, but there's a reason she was our leader at Beacon. She's a genius, and I know she has some kind of plan to get both Winter _and _your money back. She didn't tell any details, probably because she was worried that someone working with the kidnapper might have planted microphones here, but I know she's got something up her sleeve. She'll pull through, I promise, so don't give up just yet.'

'I'm just so angry,' Weiss father continued, 'if Weiss had been competent enough to handle the company on her own then Winter would never have been kidnapped. This is all her fault.'

Yang didn't show it, but that stinging remark hurt her. Weiss was completely distraught over what happened, and they had the nerve to blame her? But holding back her anger, she poke once again.

'Yeah, Weiss said the same thing,'

Looks of surprise took hold of their faces, both of them being taken aback by her comment. 'She blamed herself completely for what happened, but right now she's out there being run ragged by the person who has Winter. She's doing everything she can to make sure her sister comes back alive. The least you could do is treat her with a little bit of respect for it.'

Weiss mother was about to say something in retaliation, but her husband stepped in.

'Don't.' Taking a deep breath, he continued. 'She's right. We've been less than friendly to Weiss over the past few years despite the fact that she's our daughter. We were too blinded by our business to care about family. I hate to admit it, but it's the truth.'

Looking into his wife's eyes, he took hold of her hand and proclaimed something that stunned Yang.

'Let the kidnapper have the money. We've been so busy with business all this time that we didn't spend time with our family. Let's just give everything to them and start over. As a family. We don't need hundreds of millions of lien to be happy. We just need each other. How does that sound?'

His wife was definitely torn, and Yang knew why. The thought of losing everything they had worked towards in their life and changing their lifestyle so drastically would be jarring to anyone, not just them. Eventually however, she gave in to his proposal.

'That sounds wonderful.' Turning to Yang, she apologised. 'I'm terribly sorry about my attitude before. Yang, was it? Please accept my apologies.'

'Oh, it's no big deal, really.'

Yang uncomfortably accepted. She wasn't used to being thanked like that, so she didn't really know how to react to it.

_Weiss… I hope everything's OK on your end._

* * *

Weiss had waited for quite a while in the business district, and finally after 15 long minutes the next phone call came.

'Go to the central district and wait outside the main gates of Beacon Academy for my next instructions.'

Weiss felt her legs screaming underneath her but she carried on regardless, refusing to let fatigue hold her back until she had her sister back with her.

'It's nearly time,' Benihime said to one of her men. 'I think I'll go out there and have a little bit of fun myself,' she playfully told him.

Meanwhile, Weiss ran through the streets of the business district to board the next train to Beacon, not taking any notice of her surroundings. It was because of this that she didn't see the person coming from the opposite direction, also in a hurry. The two ended up colliding head on, Weiss falling backwards and hitting her head on the pavement as the briefcase went sprawling out of her hands.

'I'm really sorry, I'm in a rush!'

That was all the person said to her after picking up their briefcase as Weiss shakily got to her feet and collected hers. Her head was pounding now, and she was barely managing to remain conscious through the fatigue and the injury, yet she still pushed herself along.

She managed to get on the train and her body appreciated the rest it gave her, allowing her a good 15 minutes before she had to move again. As she approached Beacon Academy, she received the call a little earlier this time.

'There is a field with a large tree in the middle of it just west of Beacon. Place the briefcase against that tree and leave. Do that and your sister will be returned to you as promised.'

* * *

_Sorry Weiss, _Ruby said to herself as she ran through the streets, _if I didn't bump into you like that you would have seen me and freaked out. Now it's up to you to get Winter back, Blake. I'm counting on you!_

She tightly held the briefcase in her arms and smiled to herself. During the commotion after she collided with Weiss she made sure to purposefully switch the briefcase with her own empty one. As long as Blake could rescue Winter, they would completely foil Benihime's plans.

* * *

Blake was still following Weiss, but she had to keep her distance from the heiress when she walked through the field. She didn't know where Weiss' final stop would be so she had no choice but to play it safe, however when she saw Weiss place the briefcase next to the tree and leave she knew this was it. Approaching it, she saw another figure nearby, one that also headed for that very tree.

'No way…' Blake said to herself, realising that it was either Benihime or someone very close to her. She attempted to run for the briefcase, but her opponent was much closer and more importantly, not worn out from constantly moving around.

_So that's why she was making Weiss go all around Vale… she anticipated someone might tail her and wanted to wear us out before going in for the money… I get it now._

With the briefcase in hand, Benihime herself saw Blake charging towards her in the distance and gave a cute, taunting wave. She knew she had won, and Blake knew too. Benihime made her escape, herself being much faster than the Faunus as well as having more stamina. Blake had no choice but to give up the chase. She couldn't catch Benihime, and she could barely breathe because her heart was pounding so hard. Her throat was raw and dry, but she still screamed in despair at failing.

'DAMN IT!'

She dejectedly and slowly headed back to the Schnee mansion. Benihime's little game was over, and team RWBY was the loser.

* * *

'Release her,' Benihime told her henchmen after getting out of sight of Blake. 'We've accomplished everything we wanted.'

She was proud of her accomplishment, and with her head held high she headed back to her home.

'It's good to be back here. I was getting tired of that stuffy basement.'

Placing the briefcase in her safe, she went to go take a well-earned shower.

* * *

Very soon, team RWBY had arrived back at the Schnee mansion, Blake and Weiss both exhausted whilst Ruby seemed quite pleased. Yang had passed the time by talking with the Schnees and had offered them a place to stay whilst they found new accommodation, as their mansion would very soon be under the ownership of Benihime.

'I'm sorry,' Blake apologised, bowing her head to Weiss' parents. 'I couldn't get your money back and I couldn't find Winter.'

'You don't have to worry about that,' Weiss' father said with a smile. 'We received a call not too long ago. Winter has been released and she is heading here as we speak.'

'That's great,' Blake said, a sigh of relief escaping her lips.

'You don't need to worry about the money either,' Ruby said with a victorious grin, holding up the briefcase she had in her right hand. 'I switched the cases when I bumped into Weiss in the business district.'

'You did what?!'

Weiss was understandably furious, angry enough that even her exhaustion couldn't hold back her rage.

'You idiot! Why did you do something so stupid?! What if Benihime had found that empty briefcase and decided to kill my sister?!'

'I understand how you feel, Weiss, but Winter has been set free. Besides, if she did find that empty briefcase she will have realised that you weren't the one to do it. We would have just gone back to square one, and this whole thing would have happened on a different day.'

'Let's see it then,' Yang excitedly blurted out, proud of her sister for managing to get the money back now that Winter had been supposedly freed.

Triumphantly opening the briefcase, she wasn't met with the ecstatic cheers that she had expected. Upon looking for herself, she understood why.

Empty.

The briefcase was completely empty, save for a small, familiar looking note.

'What…? But… that's impossible! When did she…?'

Ruby couldn't believe it. It was undoubtedly a note from Benihime, but how?

Opening the note, the words written on it infuriated her.

_Nice try, Ruby. Maybe next time you'll be the person who's one step ahead._

_Love, Benihime._

Just then, the door behind her opened. In walked none other than Winter Schnee, exactly as promised. She was unharmed, yet Ruby wasn't happy. Benihime had ridiculed her. She even prepared this note in advance just to mock her. She was so certain of her victory from the start, and Ruby couldn't help but be angry. Just when she was proud of outwitting Benihime, she had the tables turned on her.

_Damn you, Benihime. This isn't over. I will catch you, mark my words._

The atmosphere was very upbeat and light-hearted now that Winter had been safely returned, and everyone was happy with the outcome.

Everyone except one.


	5. A Game of Life and Death

It had been a whole month since the situation with Benihime had finally come to an end. There had been no incidents since, and it seemed as though Benihime just disappeared.

To any normal person it would have appeared that way, at least.

But Ruby was not a normal person. When she set her sights on something, she made sure she saw it through to the end. That determination of hers was something that the other members of her team admired deeply about her, although sometimes they believed she was a little too devoted to her cause.

This was one of those times. Ever since Benihime had escaped with everything she wanted, Ruby had slowly become more and more obsessed with finding her. She refused to let herself be beaten by someone like that. Someone who viewed kidnapping as nothing more than a game to pass the time, someone who would threaten a group of innocents so easily purely to torment them and confuse them.

'Ruby, are you still looking for information on that woman?' Yang worriedly asked, noticing Ruby's unwavering stare etching into the computer screen.

'I can't just let her roam free, Yang,' Ruby answered, never taking her eyes away. 'She's dangerous. This letter she sent me… she's planning something else. It's like she wanted to foreshadow things purely to mock me.'

'Ruby, we haven't seen or heard anything of her since the whole deal with Winter. I think it's time to let it go, sis.'

'But I can't just-'

'Let it go. Ruby, I understand you want to catch her. I really do, but you're not acting like the Ruby I know. This isn't you, you're always so calm… a little bit excitable and goofy, I'll admit, but that's just part of your charm. It's affecting your health. I'm worried about you Ruby. Please, just let her go.'

Ruby wanted to say something, but deep down she knew her sister was right.

'…Alright. I'll give up. But if she ever makes an appearance in future, I will not stop until I catch her.'

Ruby had a sneaking suspicion that Benihime would not leave it at that. In fact, she knew that she would pop up again soon. There were still things on that letter that didn't make any sense. Closing her eyes, she sighed, unable to take her mind off of the mysterious woman who had caused so much trouble for them.

_Benihime… just who are you?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arms throwing themselves around her.

'What are you doing, Yang?' she asked with a giggle, Yang's fingers deftly tickling her sides.

'H-hey, stop that!'

She could barely speak through the laughter, the elder sister maniacally laughing as Ruby keeled over.

'You're so cuuuuuute!' Yang squealed. She had always found it adorable how ticklish Ruby was.

She soon grew tired, Ruby playfully hitting her after she recovered from the assault.

'You know I hate it when you do that,' she pouted, holding a pillow close to her chest.

'You love it really. Why would you let me do it otherwise?'

'I don't let you do it at all!' the redhead protested, though Yang's face told her she knew otherwise.

Yang very slightly reached her fingers out again, a smile crossing her lips as she did so.

'Touch me and I'm calling the police,' Ruby jokingly threatened.

'Go ahead and call 'em, it doesn't matter to me,' Yang said, leaning over to begin round two, their bouts lasting long into the night before they finally wore each other out and fell asleep.

* * *

'Is everything ready?'

'Yeah, just about. I can't believe we got hold of such a high profile ex-con so easily, though.'

'All you need are contacts and knowhow, and that is something I most definitely have.'

Benihime let a knowing smile slip across her lips, her next plan just inches away from fruition.

'Are you sure we can trust him though? What if he betrays us for a bigger pay cheque?'

'He won't,' Benihime reassured. 'I've known him a long time. The government won't admit it, but he was a survivor of the expansion project, same as me. He's officially registered as being dead, but when they found him they incarcerated him so he couldn't spill the beans on what they did.'

'Why don't you just tell everyone the truth?'

Benihime looked at the man as though he was insane.

'If it were that easy I would have done it years ago. They think I'm dead, and if I show my true identity to them they'll hunt me down without mercy. We're long past the point of just explaining things to the public. Either the government or I will be dead by the time this is all over, and I don't plan on letting it be me. Ozpin, Ironwood, Qrow and Taiyang… all of them will pay. Their experiment cost the lives of hundreds and they didn't even have the brass to admit they fucked up. I'll have their heads no matter the cost.'

'So when are we doing this?'

'Well let him begin tomorrow. We'll start small, maybe a few people at first. But by the end of it, I intend to involve as many people as I can in our little scheme. What better way to do that than at the grand finals of the Vytal Championships? The girls I asked about qualified, right?'

'They did,' the man responded.

'Good. Rig their matches. I want them both to be at the final. After all, what better way to send a message to Ruby than to let her have a taste of real suffering?'

'Consider it done.'

Satisfied, Benihime took a deep breath, her thoughts drifting to the upcoming tournament.

_You're going to love this, Ruby._

* * *

The next morning, they were woken by a phone call. Rather, Ruby was woken by it, Yang was far too deep in her sleep to hear it, Ruby looking at her disapprovingly as she drooled all over her favourite pillow.

'Hello, Ruby Rose speaking.'

'Ruby, you won't believe it!'

It was Pyrrha. Ruby smiled to herself. It had been a long time since the two had had a proper conversation, so maybe it was time for them to meet up.

'What's up?'

'I made it to the Vytal Championships!'

'Seriously? That's great! So you're gonna be battling against the best of the best, huh?'

'Yeah,' Pyrrha replied, the excitement in her voice apparent as she spoke. 'Blake made it too! The first round is going to be during the Vytal Festival next week! Are you free later? I'd love to celebrate with you guys tonight if that's OK with you.'

'Yeah, that sounds great. I'm sure Yang will be up to it too, so we'll come meet you at your place later.'

Hanging up the phone, Ruby picked up a nearby towel and threw it at Yang, the girl jolting in response to her rude awakening.

'I was having a nice dream,' Yang said through a yawn.

'Yeah, I'll bet. We're going out with Pyrrha and Blake later. They made it to the Vytal Championships so we're gonna celebrate with them. I'm sure you don't mind, right? It gives you a chance to drink as much as you like after all.'

'Sounds awesome!'

Looking at the clock, it was already nearly midday.

'Hey Yang, you wanna go get something to eat at a restaurant today?'

'Sure, why not?' she replied, leaving to go shower and brush her hair beforehand.

After getting dressed herself, Ruby took her cell phone with her and slipped Crescent Rose by her side. She hadn't been taking it out much recently, but she had a bad feeling that Benihime would be making another appearance soon and wanted to be ready.

_The Vytal Championships, huh… why do I get the feeling that Benihime is gonna show herself again during that tournament?_

* * *

The two had a relatively relaxed lunch, Ruby ordering fish followed by a slice of strawberry cheesecake for dessert while Yang settled for a hamburger and apple pie.

'Oh man that hit the spot!' Yang exclaimed, lazily flinging her arms behind her head as Ruby stared at her dessert, occasionally prodding it with her fork.

'What's up, Rubes?'

'Nothing, I… I just can't shake the feeling that something doesn't feel right.'

'You mean Benihime, right?'

'Yeah.'

Yang's expression turned to that of contemplation, wondering what to say to her sister.

'I just… it's weird. She shows up out of nowhere, kidnaps Weiss' sister, demands a ransom out of her, and then just disappears again? She specifically sent a letter to me hinting at a bunch of events, things that didn't even happen during the whole ransom crisis and then just disappears? I don't buy it. Why did she need the money? Where did she go? What is she-'

Concerned by her sudden pause, Yang questioned her sister about it.

'What? What is it? Ruby, talk to me!'

'Yang, you don't think she… you don't think she'll try anything at the Vytal Festival, do you?'

'Are you crazy?! That thing's gonna have god knows how many important political figures there, not to mention a whole bunch of guards for each one! She'd be insane to attack the festival, Ruby. Even if she has money, those soldiers are some of Remnant's elite. That's the equivalent of trying to kill a Grimm by writing it a novel so heartbreakingly sad that its heart literally breaks and it dies.'

'Still… we're talking about someone who managed to kidnap a very important person and successfully extort all the money her family had, all before anyone even noticed she was missing. If anyone could pull it off, she could.'

'Maybe, but until that happens I want you to keep to your promise, OK? Besides, it isn't as though you have any leads to go on anyway.'

'I know, it just worries me that she might try to ruin the festival.'

After paying for their meal, the two of them headed out. Yang said her farewells and headed for her daily gym session whilst Ruby decided to go take a look around town. She'd been planning on buying some things for the festival anyway, so she figured she might as well buy some gifts while she was out. For Blake she bought an book series that she knew she had been keeping an eye on, and for Pyrrha she purchased a pretty silver necklace, one with a small jade crystal in the middle.

'Alright, that should do it,' she said to herself, pleased with her haul. Heading back, she found that Yang had not returned yet so decided to take a quick nap while she could.

A few hours later, she woke and Yang had still not returned, something that Ruby found odd.

_She does realise we'll be going out soon, right?_

Ruby sent her a message and flipped on the news while she waited, planning to take a shower and get dressed in some nice clothes for their night out.

'_-there is currently no in-depth word from police on the matter, but they say the suspect is still at large. Please, if you have plans to go out tonight make sure you are travelling in a large group or are in a large, public place in order to prevent more of these awful murders.'_

'Murders?!'

Ruby couldn't believe her ears. A news story about a murderer on the loose, Yang mysteriously not returning home.

'Please don't tell me she's…'

Quickly bolting for the door, she grabbed Crescent Rose as she ran and upon opening the door…

'Oh, hi Rubes. You, uh… you going somewhere? With… Crescent Rose?'

'You scared the hell out of me!' Ruby screeched, a wave of relief passing over her along with frustration. 'Don't just vanish like that! Do you not read or watch the news?'

'Of course I do. I'm guessing you're talking about the murders, so I might as well let you know that they're the reason I was out there. I felt like doing a little bit of investigation, seeing how Hunters have the same privileges as the police.'

'Alright… so what did you find?'

Yang sighed at Ruby questions.

'Absolutely nothing. Not even a trace. Whoever the culprit is, they're extremely professional about it. This murderer knows exactly what they're doing, so I think it's safe to say it's probably someone who's killed before.'

'Well, I'm just glad you're safe. I was really worried when you weren't here and I saw the news.'

'Yeah, sorry about that. Anyway, are we still heading out with Pyrrha and Blake tonight? I mean sure, there's a murderer on the loose but he only killed two civilians. Against four Huntresses it'll be a much different story, even without our weapons.'

'Yeah, I'll go get ready. Let Pyrrha and Blake know we're on our way, OK?'

'Gotcha.'

After the two had prepared, they set out for a well-deserved celebratory night out with their friends, Weiss opting to stay at home instead as she was helping her parents while they adjusted to their move to Yang's apartment, mainly by doing chores and looking through the Hunter network to see if there were any jobs around Vale that required a Huntresses help.

Yang was wearing a black and gold Atlesian dress, one that gave her a very mature, feminine appeal that clashed slightly with her brash nature yet harmonised perfectly with her physique. Ruby decided to don a cute floral summer dress, placing a single rose in her hair. Feeling satisfied with their appearances, the two headed out to enjoy themselves.

* * *

'That was excellently done,' Benihime complimented the murderer.

'Naturally. Now where's my pay?'

She made a face of mock offense at his harsh tone.

'You needn't be so hasty. Here, take it,' she said, tossing a large wad of Lien towards him. 'However, if you wish to earn more, we have just the thing for you.'

'What is it?' the man said, his interest perking up at her suggestion.

'We know about your past as a Hunter. We also know that you took out several assassination contracts, and that was the reason you were incarcerated. Our last job was just a little test to make sure you still had it, and oh boy the police have no clue where to start with you. That money in your hand? How would you like to earn ten times that amount?'

'I'm listening,' the man replied, obviously liking where the conversation was headed.

'It's simple. We want you to cause a little bit of mayhem for us. Not right now, but very soon. First of all, there's a target I'd like you to go after once the main tournament has begun. Her name is Yang Xiao Long. We'll have another job for you towards the end of the festival, so go ahead and enjoy yourself while you can. Soon, all of Vale will burn, and the fools who stand in my way will burn with it.'

* * *

'No way, seriously? Jaune really did that?' Ruby exclaimed.

'I'm serious,' Pyrrha said with a giggle, 'he really did. It was pretty funny to watch, honestly. I feel a little bad for laughing about it, I mean he did protect me from a few members of the White Fang after all, it's just the way he did it was so cheesy. "I'll protect you Pyrrha! A brave hero never backs down when a damsel is in distress!"'

Pyrrha had a melancholy expression on her face whilst talking about Jaune.

'You still love him, even after all this time,' Blake commented. 'I commend your determination, but I'm pretty sure Jaune's too dense to notice how you feel, Pyrrha. You either need to tell him straight up or someone else will take him from you.'

'I know that, it's just… it's hard. I mean, how do you tell one of your best friends that you love them? It's just not something I can do so easily.'

'Well whatever the case, didn't you mention something about him coming to watch the tournament?'

'Yeah, he said he was going to come back for a while to see everyone again and to cheer us on during the fights.'

'Alright,' Yang butted in, 'if you don't tell him how you feel by the end of the festival, I will, got it? I hate seeing you like this, Pyrrha! I know you find it hard to tell him about how you feel but it's tearing you apart! I can't stand it... you will tell him, won't you?'

Pyrrha was obviously conflicted by the decision, but eventually conceded.

'Fine. I'll tell him after the tournament is finished, I promise. Hey, maybe I'll get lucky and he'll like me back,' she said with a somewhat sad tone.

'I know he will, Pyrrha,' Ruby reassured. 'Just have faith in yourself. Trust me, when this is all over, the place will practically explode with love.'

Pyrrha couldn't help but perk up a smile at Ruby's strange analogy,

'Yeah, you might be right.'

The four girls spent the rest of the evening enjoying themselves with drinks and friendly chatter, waking up the next morning regretting the events of the previous night as their heads thumped violently from the hangover.

And before they knew it, the tournament was right around the corner, Pyrrha and Blake's first matches being the first and second-to-last matches of the day, respectively. The two had trained long and hard for the event, but neither could have guessed how it would all end up. Only one person knew that.

A person who had a very dangerous game in store for Ruby and friends.


	6. Round Two

It was the morning of the tournament. Blake and Pyrrha had both been preparing immensely for it, as it was a chance to prove themselves against the best of the best.

'How are you feeling?' Pyrrha asked Blake as the Faunus did some stretches before her match.

'A little nervous, but I'm sure I can handle it. I plan on winning the tournament after all, and I'm especially not going to lose in the first round.'

'I'm glad to hear it,' Pyrrha shot back. 'I'd be disappointed if you couldn't at least make it to the final to give me a challenge.'

As the two girls began finalizing their pre-match preparations, Ruby and the others were preparing to take their seats in the stadium when they ran into a familiar face.

'Jaune!' Ruby exclaimed, giddily throwing her arms around him. 'God, it's been over a year since I've seen you!'

'Ruby… can't… breathe!' Jaune managed to splutter, Ruby retracting her arms after realising just how tightly she was hugging him.

'Oh, uhh… sorry.'

Taking a moment to breathe, Jaune spoke.

'Hey, Ruby. How have you been?'

'I've been great! I just came back from a job myself. It's a shame Ren and Nora aren't here, though. It's almost like the whole gangs back together.'

'Yeah,' he chuckled, taking his seat. 'I hear Pyrrha's been doing really well recently.'

'Yup,' Ruby excitedly answered, 'she's trained really hard for this tournament. Obviously Blake is still gonna win it, but Pyrrha might come a close second.'

'What? No way. Pyrrha was part of team JNPR, so there's absolutely no way she can lose. You'll see.'

After Weiss and the others said their greetings to Jaune, he returned to his playful argument with Ruby before an announcement silenced the stadium.

'Ladies and gentlemen, I, Ozpin of Beacon Academy welcome you to the prestigious Vytal Championships with open arms. I hope that you enjoy the tournament and all the other festivities the event has to offer, so without further ado we shall begin the first round of the tournament!'

Amidst the cheers and excited squeals from the audience, the first two of the one hundred and twenty eight competitors stepped out into the arena, one being Pyrrha and the other being a very familiar face.

'She's up against _him?' _Jaune commented, surprised at her opponent, 'oh boy, this is gonna be a grudge match for the ages.'

* * *

'So, I'm fighting you first? I'm actually a little glad they keep the matchups secret. It makes a nice surprise to spar against an old classmate,' Pyrrha competitively taunted.

'Don't give me that crap,' her opponent replied. 'You won our last match even with my whole team around, but I've gotten a lot better since then. I'm gonna take you down and win this whole thing.'

'Whatever you say, Cardin.'

A silent air of tension filled the arena as the two stared each other down. As soon as the order was given the match would begin, and the atmosphere was perfect for the fight.

'Begin!'

Immediately after that word rang through the stadium the two Hunters moved on each other, Cardin rushing towards Pyrrha and swinging his mace down, although it was nimbly dodged by Pyrrha. He managed to recover in time to block her spear however and with a flick of his wrist he put Pyrrha in a bad spot, leaving her wide open for an attack. Thrusting his mace forward, she let a small smile creep onto her face as she let go of her shield, using her foot to launch it forwards directly into his stomach. The impact interrupted his attack and knocked him back, giving Pyrrha time to launch an attack of her own. Using the blunt end of her spear she followed up by thrusting it into his chest, sending him sprawling across the arena.

But… something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Cardin may have been arrogant, but he was far from weak. Yet her attacks were causing him to writhe in pain. Pyrrha knew her own strength, and she knew she didn't apply enough force to cause so much damage. There was something very strange going on.

* * *

'It's working?' Benihime asked, quite pleased with herself.

'Yes. The medicine is lowering his pain tolerance quite significantly,' the man replied. 'He can barely take a hit without being reduced to agony.'

'Excellent. Give it to every one of her and Blake's opponents. Slip it in their drinks somehow. I'm sure you can find a way, after all you've done much more dangerous things in the past.'

'I really hope you aren't doubting my ability, Benihime. I'm not someone who takes kindly to being looked down on. Just because I'm working under you for now does not make you my owner.'

'If it came across that way then I apologise,' she said without a trace of regret in her voice. 'Just make sure it gets done.'

He cut off the call soon after, leaving Benihime slightly annoyed at the tone he took with her.

'Criminals really are a handful, aren't they?' she said to one of her men, turning her head to face him.

'You're quite the handful yourself.'

She chuckled at his light-hearted chide, turning to one of her other men instead.

'How is Operation Red Star coming along?'

'It's going smoothly,' the man responded. 'They're completely helpless to stop us.'

'Good. Soon we'll have all the red dust we need, and by then… I plan to make Ruby's life even more exciting.'

* * *

'The winner of the match is Pyrrha Nikos!'

The audience erupted in cheers from the amazing show that they had been granted, being able to see Pyrrha in all her glory. Pyrrha however was less satisfied with her victory. She knew there was something going on behind the scenes, and she didn't like it. She wanted to earn her own victory, not have it earned for her. Back in the changing rooms it seemed Ruby and the others also noticed Cardin's odd behaviour.

'How did you…?'

'We're highly respected Hunters,' Ruby answered Pyrrha. 'I spoke with Ozpin and he got us permission to come speak with you.'

'You noticed it, didn't you?' Pyrrha asked, already certain that Ruby was aware of the bizarre behaviour Cardin showed.

'Of course I noticed it. The only question I have is why. I mean, Cardin isn't the kind of guy who would throw a match intentionally, and it didn't look like he was having much fun out there.'

'He looked like he was in agony,' Pyrrha added. 'It was horrible. He might not have been the nicest guy, but he is not evil. He didn't deserve to suffer like that.'

'Tell me about it,' Yang butted in. 'I wanted to kick the crap out of him at Beacon, but even I wouldn't go that far.'

'Who do you think would do something like this?' Pyrrha asked them, obviously distressed by what happened in the arena.

'There are two reasons,' Ruby explained. 'Either someone really doesn't like Cardin, or they want you to advance no matter what.'

'Which do you think it is?'

'Honestly at this point it's impossible to tell. I'm leaning more towards the latter, though. If they wanted something bad to happen to Cardin then there are plenty of much safer alternatives than showing it to fifty thousand people. They could just attack him in his sleep or something.'

'You have any idea who would do this?'

Ruby knew exactly who would do something like that, and her facial expression reflected that, however she told Pyrrha she didn't know.

'I see…'

Weiss decided to add her two cents to the conversation.

'Look, just take a break and relax. We will make sure this scoundrel doesn't get away with this, so don't you worry one bit.'

Pyrrha was reassured slightly by her words.

'Yeah, you're right.'

* * *

The matches soon progressed, and a few hours later Blake fought her opponent, a person whom she also won easily against. Her opponent also seemed to suffer excruciating pain from each attack, confirming Ruby's suspicion that it wasn't just a hate attack on Cardin.

Back at Ruby and Yang's apartment, they spoke about what had happened in the arena.

'You think it's her?' Blake asked Ruby, a troubled look sprouting across the redheads face.

'It's her. I'm sure this is all part of one of her games.'

'What are we going to do?' Weiss asked, fretting over Benihime's appearance after what happened the last time she showed up.

'Should I drop out of the tournament?' Blake asked. 'I mean, if I'm not competing I can't hurt anyone, right?'

'No. Whatever happens, do not drop out.' Blake seemed surprised by Ruby's sudden sternness but listened nonetheless. 'We know what this person is like. When she kidnapped Winter she threatened to kill her if we made any moves that she didn't like. We were lucky that it was only the Schnee Dust Company that we lost. It could have been so much worse. If we pull you and Pyrrha out of the tournament she's not just gonna let that slide.'

'So… what now?' Yang asked, unsure of their next move.

'I'm going to do some research on the festival. There are plenty of VIP's here, so I'm sure her plan has something to do with them at least in some way. If not, there might be some other significance to whatever she's planning. For now, I think we should keep this on the down low. You can investigate however you like, just don't draw too much attention to yourselves. If I find anything I'll share it with you guys. That OK with you all?'

There was no disagreement from the others, and Ruby began to do some investigation on the festival, making sure to run background checks on all the VIP's attending. Unfortunately, she found absolutely nothing.

* * *

'Damn… why is it so hard to find anything out about this woman?'

Ruby grew more and more frustrated at the lack of information. There was virtually nothing to go on other than the kidnapping fiasco. It was like Benihime didn't even exist, like she'd just appeared from another world.

And then the phone rang.

Chills spread through her body. She didn't even need to look at the number to know who it was. Answering it, she confidently spoke through the receiver.

'Benihime.'

'Ruby.'

It was indeed Benihime, meaning her hunch that the tournament was another of Benihime's schemes was spot on.

'I'm calling because I'm assuming by now you noticed those strange happenings at the tournament and realised who it was. Am I correct?'

'Yeah,' Ruby disdainfully responded. 'It wasn't hard to guess. Only you would do something so elaborate.'

'Well then, I suppose I don't need to say much more. That's handy. I won the first game, if you'll recall the kidnapping scenario for me. I'd say escaping with everything I wanted counts as a win, right?'

Ruby didn't respond, and Benihime sensed the hatred Ruby felt for her.

'Well, now you get to enjoy game number two. This one should prove to be even more exciting than the last, so I do hope you enjoy it. I wish you luck, and I suspect this one might prove to be a little more explosive than our last game of cat and mouse.'

Saying nothing more, Benihime hung up.

'Damn it,' Ruby exclaimed, annoyed at Benihime's cockiness. 'You'll regret this, Benihime. I will catch you even if it costs me my life!'


	7. Partners In Crime

The next day Ruby attended the tournament again, Yang, Weiss and Jaune all in tow. Pyrrha and Blake again won both matches with ease, and this was when Jaune began to notice the oddities in their fights. When the matches were over, the group headed to a café to get some drinks, which is where Jaune began to question them about what was going on.

'Hey,' Jaune began, taking a sip from the coffee he ordered, 'is there something going on that I don't know about?'

The girls averted their gazes, instantly giving him his answer.

'Alright, what's going on? Why do their opponents seem to be so weak? You didn't… you didn't sabotage them, did you?'

'Or course not!' Weiss blurted out angrily, furious that he would even suggest they were the perpetrators.

'Well you were being kinda suspicious. Even if it's you Weiss, wouldn't you find it weird if when you questioned your friends about it they suddenly go all silent?'

'We aren't behind this,' Ruby firmly told him. 'In fact, we're looking for the person who is. Now that you've figured out something's wrong we might as well tell you the whole story.'

'I'm listening,' he patiently responded. 'Tell me everything, no matter how small. I might be able to help a little.'

Ruby began explaining the situation to him, from Benihime's strange letter to the kidnapping, and all the phone calls they had received. She even described how Benihime seemed to enjoy playing games with them whilst she committed her crimes. Jaune seemed to have something in mind as he appeared quite eager to say something.

'From what you've told me these attacks aren't random. I'm sure it's something you've already noticed, but don't these attacks seem like they're directed at you, Ruby?'

'I had a hunch that they might be,' she responded tensely. 'I mean, the letters, the phone calls… they were all sent to me. And everyone who's been affected by Benihime is a friend of mine. I think she's trying to hurt me by using the people around me.'

'Yeah,' Yang added. 'The kidnapping and this stunt with Pyrrha and Blake is some really nasty stuff. I wouldn't mind as much if it was physical, at least then we could fight her off, but… psychological warfare is really low. If she really wants to hurt us she'll have to come face us out in the open. The second we let her get into our heads she wins. I'm not willing to let that bitch have her way.'

'It's a bit late for that, Yang,' Jaune told her with a wistful smile. 'She's already way past the point of 'in your head.' Right now you might as well be a puppet if your anger is anything to go by. Getting angry is proof that it's having an effect on you.'

'Maybe you're right,' she responded, frustrated. Suddenly standing up, she announced that she was going to go home to clear her head.

'Yang,' Ruby called after her, the blonde turning round in response, 'don't do anything stupid please.'

'Come on, would I really do something like that?' she replied, a playful smile on her face.

'Yes. Yes you would.'

The two of them broke into laughter, Yang making her exit soon after.

* * *

'You guys have gotten even closer since Beacon, huh?' Jaune noted, Ruby blushing slightly at the observation.

'Well, I mean… she is my sister, I guess. Besides, I care about her. Her, Taiyang and Qrow are the only family I have left.'

The three sat in an uncomfortable silence until Weiss broke the tension.

'So who wants to go to the festival tonight? I hear there's going to be fireworks.'

'Yeah,' Jaune cheerily agreed, 'that sounds awesome. You in, Ruby?'

'Yeah, sure.'

From the tone of her voice even Jaune could tell that she was more concerned with other thoughts, but he chose not to bring it up.

Jaune contacted Blake and Pyrrha, informing them of their plans to which the girls happily agreed. It was at least something to distract them from the horrible images left in their mind during the tournament.

* * *

Later that evening, the four of them headed out to see the nightlife, and the atmosphere was far different than during the day. Usually the daytimes were relatively quiet and peaceful, but during this event the streets were bustling with people enjoying the various attractions, from carnival games to dancing and karaoke, and of course anticipation for the fireworks it made for an experience that could not be found elsewhere in Vale. Ruby wore a silky red dress after some teasing from Pyrrha, with some matching heels much to her dismay, whilst Weiss had a similar white and gold dress. Blake chose to wear a black and grey yukata lined with a golden velvet belt, and for this one night she decided to leave her bow at home. Although it felt unnatural to her, even she had to concede that she didn't find it exactly unpleasant. Pyrrha however was wearing a maroon dress with dark blue dust embedded into it, giving it a shimmering appearance. Jaune stuck with a simple tuxedo, one that had apparently been passed down his family line for important occasions like this.

'Where did you get that dress Pyrrha?' Ruby excitedly asked, forgetting all about her worries as she admired the beautiful garb Pyrrha was donning.

'I had it handmade when I was in Mistral. I'd known the tailor for a long time, so he made a special exception for my request,' she triumphantly responded, pleased that her choice of clothing was approved.

'May I just say that all of you lovely ladies look stunning tonight,' Jaune tried to suavely add, although it seemed to have the opposite effect.

'It was worth a try,' Ruby whispered into his ear, patting his shoulder out of pity. His antics got a giggle out of the others though, notably Pyrrha who had been giving him glancing looks all night.

The group went around sampling the stalls, buying a lot of things they definitely didn't need before setting off to go see the fireworks. This was when Ruby decided to take matters into her own hands. Yanking Jaune to one side, she silently lectured him.

'What the hell are you doing? Pyrrha's been looking at you all night!'

'I… uhh…'

'Are you a man, or aren't you?'

'I… I guess so,' he timidly replied, caught off guard by her grilling.

'I guess so?' she responded with a scary tone, striking fear deep into Jaune's soul.

'Y-yes! I'm a man!'

'Then go over there, sweep her off her feet and take her to the fireworks!'

'Y-yes ma'am!'

He wasn't sure why he was saluting, but he did it anyway out of fear that she would hit him otherwise. Nervously approaching Pyrrha, he tripped over one his own feet just seconds later, causing Ruby to slap a hand against her forehead with a hopeless grin on her face.

'There is no hope for him,' Weiss said to Ruby with a smirk. 'Honestly, can you believe I almost dated that dunce?'

That was news to Ruby, and Weiss soon realised her misstep, her face turning a shade of bright crimson.

'I-I mean I almost _hated _him once. Yeah, because he was extremely annoying and not at all cute with the way he always trips over his words… or anything…'

Ruby wasn't buying it, and Weiss quickly became flustered.

'I-I'm going to the bathroom. You can head to the fireworks without me. I don't mind.'

Ruby watched her go, still wearing that same smile from earlier. Now it was just her and Blake.

'So… do you wanna go see the fireworks, Blake?'

'Actually I might go take a nap on the hill behind us. The grass is really soft.'

'Ok then, have… fun?'

'Will do. See you later Ruby.'

And then there was one. Ruby made her way over to the fireworks alone, a little pleased that she had at least helped Jaune and Pyrrha out. As she sat in the breeze, she was approached by none other than Ozpin.

'Enjoying the festivities?' he asked her, that same stoic look on his face as usual.

'They're not bad. It just sucks not to have anyone to enjoy tonight with I guess.'

'I spent many a night alone during my younger years and many more as I grew older. Don't worry Ruby, you don't shoulder the same responsibilities as I do. You have many friends around you that will always look out for you. Don't ever forget that.'

'Thanks,' she replied, uplifted by his words of encouragement. 'Oh, they're starting.'

* * *

Sure enough, the fireworks were beginning to fill the sky, a myriad of colours lighting the festival with joy. Even Benihime took a few moments to admire them from afar, watching from above her hideout on the outskirts of Vale.

'They really are beautiful, aren't they? Every few years Vale turns into a wonderful place of celebration like this,' she said to her men, many of whom had taken a moment to watch them with her. 'It's just a shame this year I will have to destroy that celebration. Those traitors cannot be allowed to live any longer. Is Operation: Red Star finished?'

'It is indeed. The White Fang are so weak it's almost laughable. To think that Hunters have such a tough time with them makes them seem like a joke.'

'It isn't that the Hunters are weak,' Benihime stated. 'It's that you're just that strong. I only hire the best men, after all.'

'Thank you for the compliment. We'll make sure we continue being so efficient.'

'I hope you do.'

* * *

Meanwhile at Taiyang's house, Yang had paid a visit.

'Dad, it's me, Yang! Are you home?'

'Yang?' he said, rushing down the stairs as soon as he heard her voice. 'Yang! It is you! It's been a while since you last visited. Something the matter?'

'No, nothing in particular,' she said with a sigh as she plopped herself down on the sofa.

'Work troubles?' he said with a knowing smile.

'Something like that. You mind if I bunk here for a couple of nights? There's a couple of things I've been meaning to talk to you about but they can wait for tonight. It's too late for conversation.'

'Sure you can,' Taiyang pleasantly responded, 'but I'm heading out myself in a second. I want to see that festival.'

'A bit late aren't you? The main stuff started over an hour ago,' Yang commented.

'I always was a fan of "fashionably late." I shouldn't be too long, so I might see you before you go to sleep. Remember to lock up afterwards!'

'Will do,' she called as Taiyang quickly hurried out the front door.

Taiyang quickly hurried to his destination – in the opposite direction of the festival. Just moments before Yang had come home he received a message of his own, one mentioning 'the place we claimed our own.' To anyone else that would seem like some impossible riddle, but Taiyang knew precisely what it meant, and he had a very large suspicion he knew who sent it. Except that person was dead. Or at least, they were supposed to be. Carrying Crossmine, his crossbow-pickaxe hybrid under his clothes, he made his way to the Emerald Cave, a small hidden opening in the cliffs of the Emerald Forest, deep in the outskirts of Vale.

_There's no way it can be them._

_That's impossible._

_They died years ago._

Taiyang tried to convince himself he had the wrong suspect, but he couldn't shake an uneasy feeling that he was right. Within the hour he reached the cave, the one he and his friends always played at when they were children despite the protests of their parents.

'Here we go,' he quietly said to himself as he entered, Crossmine in hand.

After taking a look around, it was very obviously occupied. Whole boxes of red dust lined the entrance, and he knew that he had the right place.

And then he saw that person.

'So you came, Taiyang,' Benihime softly said to him, ordering her men to stand down.

'How are you alive? You died over 16 years ago,' Taiyang protested, pointing his crossbow at Benihime.

'I didn't die. I was officially recognised as dead but I did not perish. The government decided I was a thorn in their side and wanted to get rid of me. They still believe I'm gone, in fact. But I'm not going to let them get away with it that easily.

'So you turn to terrorism?! Was there really no alternative than this?'

'Terrorism? What proof do you have that I am a terrorist?'

'Oh come on, you think I'm blind? All this red dust, the mysterious injuries appearing in Blake and Pyrrha's tournament matches, the Schnee Dust incident? I'm a professional Hunter, in case you forgot. If I missed warning signs that big I wouldn't have the right to call myself a Hunter. And "Benihime?" What the hell is that? Your stage name?'

'I go by Benihime to remain incognito. And it isn't terrorism. It's liberation. I'm going to free the public from the governments claws. Besides, you hardly have the right to talk. After all, weren't you a frontrunner for the White Fang themselves?'

'That was a long time ago, way before the violent protests began. I left as soon as the White Fang changed. You should know that seeing as you've been keeping an eye on me ever since.'

'Just watch me, Taiyang. I'm going to change the world.'

Benihime gave him a look of contemplation.

'What are you after?' Taiyang demanded, his finger firmly held against the trigger.

'Oh please, we both know you won't shoot. For starters, my men would kill you where you stand the second you pull the trigger, and secondly you don't want to kill me. In fact, you actually like the sound of my plan, don't you?'

She was met with silence from Taiyang.

'I thought so. How about I strike you a deal. You can help me shape the world and free it from those who want it for themselves, and I'll agree to use less violent means in future. But my plan for the festival remains. Understand?'

Taiyang realised he had two options; either he could join her, or he could die. Eventually, he gave a large sigh as he lowered his crossbow.

'You'd better not go back on your word. I won't hesitate to put an arrow through your skull if you betray me, and then you really will be dead.'

'I'm glad we could come to an agreement.'

The two slowly walked towards each other and shook hands as proof of their partnership.

'Let's change the world,' Benihime said with a smile.

'Sure, let's do it,' Taiyang responded, almost as though it were a challenge to see who could do it first.

As the festivities continued, an unlikely alliance was formed, one which Benihime was sure would prove useful later on.

_The game's all set, Ruby. Let's see how you handle my next move._


End file.
